


Morosis

by Lil_fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_fox/pseuds/Lil_fox
Summary: I don't remember all the details of hp so if i get something wrong don't come for me, also there's the same events from the books/movies but different order and with some changes bc y not. grammar does not exist here, this is a joke. i don't own any of these characters except nia and enne and some of the plot. ik this is unorganized and doesn't make sense im "sorry".Nia and Enne go on a very ~interesting~ journey at hogwarts.fred weasley x oc slowburn romanceit's slowburn bc i will forget about this book and or loose motivation to continue writing so rip if you are actually invested
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“hey have you heard of this thing on tiktok called shifting realities” nia said turning to enne,   
“no what? is that even a real thing?”   
“prolly not but we should try it”  
“i regret inviting you over”  
“yea i agree that was a big mistake on your behalf”  
The two had spent a god awful amount of time laughing about nothing and eating junk food the whole day and were c r a s h i n g. After briefly looking up what the fuck shifting realities was, they got the general idea and started the process. Somehow they thought they’d be able to shift together even though that’s definitely not how it works, but they did anyways bc this is a fictional story.  
Nia’s eyes snapped open as she analyzed her surroundings, the two idiots had actually done it. They’d shifted into the hogwarts castle as 2 canadian transfer students in their fourth(?) year.  
“HA i tOLd you itd work” whisper yelled nia, she whispered bc they were standing in the great hall waiting to be sorted, “5 bucks that we get hufflepuff”   
“do they even use dollars here? isn’t it gallons or something like that”   
“idk we prolly should’ve done more research”  
They did get hufflepuff, bc that’s what they scripted to get, and so the two newest witches made their way to the hufflepuff table with the curious eyes of many watching them.   
“what the heck look at all this food”  
“seriously enne you’re not gunna swear even in this reality?”  
“no”  
“alrighty then. We feastin bois”

~~~~~~~~~intermission~~~~~~~~~

The dynamic duo sat in the common room admiring the small bits of magic here and there, they didn’t know any actual spells so they couldn’t fuck around with their wands yet, that would have to wait until the classes tomorrow.  
“is it bad i don’t know any of these peoples names except for cedric” enne muttered to nia while looking around the hufflepuff room.  
“nah it’s not our fault no one is talking to us” they made their way to the dorms which they shared and had 2 extra beds bc they didn’t have any other roommates. So naturally they pushed all the beds together to make The Big One™️ and a giant fort and spent the night laughing at all the future chaos that is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They very quickly became accustomed to life around the castle, like they’ve been there since first year. All thoughts of their actual reality was far away from their minds.  
“Oi the triwizard thingy is this year” Enne remembered,  
“oh yeaaa poor harry is gunna Go THROUGH it” the two were making their way to their first class when they heard some crackling noise   
“yo what the fuck is tha-“ Nia was cut off by Enne pulling her out of the way from a firecracker about to hit them, “bRUH what thE FUCK” Nia fumed,turning to see the sheepish face of the weasley twins  
“sorry mate” Fred said laughing   
“oh yea ha. ha. fucking hilarious aren’t ya” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The four of them became friends after a rough start of a prank gone wrong, resulting in the two girls having slugs appear in their hair for 3 days and Nia hexing the twins for a week straight in retaliation.  
“did you finish the homework for transfiguration” George asked  
“yep” Enne said while at the same time nia replied “ofc not” the twins laughed while Enne shook her head in disappointment laughing as well. “ew don’t we have dance class or something next?” Enné asked as they reached potions class, “oh crap i completely forgot about that” Nia groaned “cant you two idiots get us out of it ?” she asked the twins hopefully “we can..” Fred replied “but we don’t want to” finished George.   
“y’all suck” Nia grumbled as she slumped down next to fred. Enne patted her head in pity and whispered “hey at least you might get to dance with Cedric, Draco or Fred” “isn’t Cedric with Cho? and Draco is so much more nazi-like in person, also Fred is our best friend so that’s also a no” “well then at least u can learn to dance better” “yea,” she scoffed “like that’ll be helpful in life” “hey you never know” Nia rolled her eyes “oh yea i’m gunna bop bop bop, bop to the top and that’ll help me pass our exams”

~~~~~~~~~intermission~~~~~~~~

“what the fuck are we doing?” Nia whispered to Enne.  
“uh making some type of potion idek”  
“ew something smells bad i think we fucked up something”  
“shhh Snape’s gunna-“ the two were interrupted by Snape hitting them in the head with a book, which they deserved.   
“that has to be some sort of child abuse”  
“i think we’re done the potion, liquid death?” Enne read, “sounds appropriate for children to make”  
“i’m gunna drink it”  
“Nia nO”  
“Nia YeS”  
“i swear to god-”  
“finefine i won’t do it, i was just thinking about it”  
They rushed out of the room, as bell rung signalling the end of class.   
“i cant believe you rushed your transfiguration homework in potions” said Enne,   
“it’s better than that time i rushed my math journal in grade 10”  
“i will never forget the face of pure disappointment he had when you handed it in”   
The two laughed at the stupid memories from that class, as the twins who were slightly confused by their muggle ways followed behind.   
“George,” Enne called, “after transfiguration we have divination while Fred and Nia have defence against the dark arts”   
“lucky you get to spend the whole class with me” George winked at Enne, who simply smiled and rolled her eyes.  
“and lucky you-“ Fred started draping his arm across Nia’s shoulders,   
“don’t even try it” she laughed pushing him slightly “uGH a whole class without you” Nia said to Enne while dramatically fainting into Fred, “impossible! i cant go on”  
“at least we’ll be able to actually get some work done” Enne laughed while George linked their arms.  
“hey we still have transfiguration next” Fred said getting Nia to stop being dramatic, “plus i heard we had some weird new auror as our prof”  
“oh yea lazy eye larry or stank eye steve something like that” Nia replied as they got to class   
“mad eye moody” George corrected laughing   
“my names were better” Nia laughed, she noticed George and Enne were sitting rather close and winked - or attempted to wink but kinda just blinked - at Enne, who in turn eyed the arm of Fred draped over Nia’s shoulder and gave her a look that said you’re one to talk. The two chuckled at the small interaction, unbeknownst to them, the twins had a very similar moment just minutes prior.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late evening in the hufflepuff common room with the four friends lounging around. Harry had just completed the first task and the festivities had been long done, but youre not here for the actual plot of harry potter so we’ll move on. George was on the ground with his head resting in ennes lap, who was seated on a couch. Fred and Nia were sprawled across the adjacent couch in a tangle of limbs.  
“i think i had too many bottles of butterbeer” George was looking rather queasy and Enne tried to help by running her hands through his hair soothingly.  
“quit being a baby it doesn’t even have actual alcohol in it” Nia said half asleep on Fred’s lap  
“we should get back to our common room” mumbled Fred making no effort to get up  
“why don’t we all just sleep here, like a slumber party” suggested Enne  
“yaaay slumber paaartty” nia tried to enthusiastically exclaim, but ended up sounding drunk.   
“yea ok let’s just sleep, Harry winning is exhausting” George muttered  
“hey ceddy boi won too” Nia replied  
“i don’t think we know him well enough to call him “ceddy boi”” Enne laughed  
“i’ll call anyone whatever i want bc i am god.”  
“so god is a five foot brown girl?”  
“yea”   
“Nia go to sleep”  
“no u”  
“no u”  
“for fucks sake both of you go to sleep” Fred complained.  
“somebody’s a little cranky” whispered Nia to Enne. The two burst out laughing yet again, earning glares from the twins  
“i think they’re annoyed at us”  
“naaaaaaah”  
“for the Love if God shut UP” the twins yelled  
“yea ok they’re a bit mad”

~~~~~~~~~intermission~~~~~~~~

“ok but what if i just hex him just a little bit?”  
“Nia no how do you even hex someone a little”  
“idk like a lil hexy hex”  
“no, malfoy may be a git but he’s a person too”  
“that’s your argument? he’s a person too?” Nia asked incredulously   
“yes he’s a person, ah you know what go for it this class is pretty boring anyways”  
“Yes! ehm bada bing bada boom”  
“w-what did you just do”  
“shhh just watch”  
As soon as Malfoy opened his mouth to make some snide comment to the class, all that could come out was the crazy frog noise. (search it up or i’ll put a video idk)  
“i-“ Enne tried forming a sentence but couldn’t stop laughing, the two girls desperately tried to get themselves together with Malfoy yelled in crazy frog in the background.  
“you are gunna get us in trouble one day”   
“shh i’m trying to learn how to dance here” Nia said attempting to ballroom dance by herself.   
“did you hear the twins already got dates to the yule ball” Enne whispered as she joined in the dance practice. though they would never admit it, part of the girls were disappointed but soon they were laughing again, thinking about all the changes they scripted. They were practically heroes scripting that none of their favourite characters died and that they couldn’t die or feel intense pain. So basically they didn’t have to worry about Voldy sticking his nonexistent nose in their dream life.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~4~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ok so you wanna kick up hard and then drop down - so it’s from the top, make it drop- no you gotta kick straight up from the TOP”  
“nia what the heck are you doing” enne asked walking in  
“i’m teaching neville how to dance for the yule ball” nia replied casually,  
“what did i tell you about teaching people the WAP dance ?”  
“that i shouldn’t do it because it’s “inappropriate”” she sighed dejected as neville excused himself nervously, “just thought i’d spice things up a bit yk”  
“leave the dance teaching to McGonagall” enne laughed.  
“so about the ball, we apparently need dates, so i was thinking-”  
“oh that’s never good”  
“hear me out, we dress up all fancy like but we ditch the ball and go do casual things in our fancy dresses”  
“what- how do you even- ah nvm sounds fun im down”  
“ok great i was thinking we can start by running dramatically through the halls and then we can sneak into a muggle town and fuck with the common folk a little”  
“uh getting a little sketch-“  
“we could get some vodka and then go to the park”  
“oh that sounds nice- wait vodka?!”  
“what else would we drink, anyways we finish at the park and then sneak back into the school, visit the house elves in the kitchen and get us some tasty treats and pass out in our fort”  
“ok MOST of that sounds great but we’re not getting vodka”  
“yesyesyes definitely definitely we’ll iron out the details later” nia said dismissively.

~~~~~~~~~intermission~~~~~~~~

“so ladies who are u taking to prom” fred asked the gorls   
“well actually-“ enné started  
“that’s none of your business” nia interrupts “exnay on the ansplay” nia whispered to her friend   
“i don’t fully get pig latín”  
“really i thought we learned it at one point in one of our late night conversations”  
“like we remember any of our conversations”  
“fair enough, so fredest my dear do you have the homework for DADA”  
“damnit i thought you would do it”  
“god fucking damnit dave, yk stank eye steve will not hesitate to avada kadava us”  
“ffs it’s mad eye moody nia, ur gunna slip up and say it in front of him one day” george laughed  
“i would love to see that” enne chimed in “alrighty kids, this is our stop” enne said motioning to their transfiguration class  
“ugh bye nelbert bye georgie” nia bid farewell as she and fred left.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~5~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fred and Nia were walking to class, the halls as long been abandoned because everyone was already  
“ So we’re just not gunna go to class then?” Nia asked   
“Nah”  
“wanna sneak out to hogsmede?”  
“you’re a terrible influence, what would Enne think” he said in fake disappointment  
“Enne isn’t here and i need to get some things for - never mind that, let’s just go” she said grabbing his hand and leading him off.  
“so....who are you guys taking to the ball”  
“it’s a surprise” Nia waved him off  
“i swear if it’s Malfoy-“  
“and why would muggle hating Malfoy, take me, a muggle born Hufflepuff of all things, to the ball”  
“idk i heard you say he was hot-“  
“he is hot”  
“so i thought you’d ask him”  
“he may be a fine piece of ass on the outside, but he still has a lot of work to do on the inside”  
“what-“  
“yk what i should actually try to befriend him, i think i can fix him”  
“this is not the way i thought this conversation was gunna go”  
“great idea Freddie i will go talk to him later”  
“aaand she’s not listening anymore”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“...and that’s why i think we should be able to enchant bagels thank you for coming to my TED talk”  
“Nia, i only asked how was your sandwich-“ Fred sighed as the two snuck their way back into hogwarts

“shhhh if Enne finds out we left she’s gunna be big mad”  
“Where the frick have you been? We spent all day looking for you two idiots”  
A fairly annoyed looking Enne and George stood at the hufflepuff common room.  
“listen before you get mad...t was Fred’s idea-“  
“it was not!”  
“that’s what a liar would say! Fred’s sus i think he’s imposter vote him out”  
“i’m not an imposter idek what that has to do with the situation”  
“okok enough you two, i’m getting a headache” George laughed  
“man i didn’t even notice how peaceful it was when you two weren’t here” Enne muttered  
“was it peaceful or was it extremely boring and uneventful that you missed us so dearly” Nia suggested   
“no it was definitely peaceful.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enne and Nia were walking to their common room after a long day, “hey yk on yule ball night why don’t we just find moldy voldy and his band of travelling goths and just kill em”  
“i mean... technically we can”  
“yea i mean we can’t die, we can’t feel a ton of pain, aaaand no ones there to turn us in if we use those illegal curses”  
“yk what fudge it lets do it”  
“fuck yea!”  
“nia-“


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“hey Enne you ready to go ?”  
“yea lemme just grab my coat,” she replied looking around for her jacket, “i can’t believe we are actually going to find voldemort and just kill him”  
“why not it’s a simple plan”  
“yea but it just seems like cheating”  
“eh who cares ok so we know where all the horcruxes are right ?”  
“if i remember correctly we need the cup think from a vault, a crown thing from a ghost, a necklace in some black water, some other shit and ofc we need to kill the one in harry”  
“well that’s easy we can just push him off the astronomy tower”  
“NIA NO”  
“ugh party pooper- wait lightbulb”  
“what??”  
“i have an idea hold on-“ she pulled out a phone and started typing  
“wait where did u even get that from-“  
“i’m using the lifa app-“  
“the what”  
“to edit our script so that voldemort is already dead so we don’t have to deal with him”  
“the what app”  
“clearly someone didn’t do enough research on shifting, it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that voldy is no longer an issue”  
“alright well that solves that, cool let’s go mess w muggles then”  
“and so mischief night commences”  
The two walked through the halls in their fancy dresses, and passed the room filled with music and decorations and straight out the door into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two girls were dying of laughter as they kept messing with the stoners in a park  
“do it again”  
Nia flicked her wand and levitated the joint out of their hands, this apparently was the last straw for the poor muggles as they screamed and ran off.  
Enne and Nia had spent the night pranking muggles so much that Peeves would’ve been proud, they ate and laughed and danced and talked. They definitely had a much better night then they would’ve if they went to the ball.  
“should we head back”  
“yea i’m definitely a little cross faded”  
“and whose fault is that ?”  
“hey i thought it was a regular brownie ok, they were really good too”  
“ok ok let’s go it’s been enough fun for one night”  
“i’ve had enough fun for the rest of the week” chuckled Nia as they got back to the school and into the common room- where the twins were waiting.  
“fuckkk i’m too tired for this right now” Nia said to Enne rolling her eyes  
“and where have you two been the whole night” fred asked hands on hips  
Nia just groaned and pushed past him into the room where she promptly passed out.  
“uhh..” Enne struggled as the twins turned to her, “well you see- uh we were at the dance”  
“no you weren’t- ” George started  
“we definitely were goodnight” Enne cut him off and retreated into the dorm and shutting the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The twins and Enne were eating breakfast at the gryffindor table, Nia plopped herself down next to Enne clearly hungover  
“ok what the hell did u guys do last night” George asked  
“what didn’t we do” Enne chuckled while Nia groaned and rested her head in her arms.  
“you clearly didn’t go to the party so where’d you go” Fred asked, the twins were starting to get annoyed.  
“none of your business” mumbled Nia  
“seriously why aren’t you telling us, we thought we’d see you at the ball” George looked over at Enne who avoided eye contact.  
“cry about it then” Nia said, not in the mood to deal with this “Enne let’s go”  
And the girls left, leaving the twins more confused and slightly pissed off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“see what i don’t understand is why no one sues this place, there’s so many issues that needs to be addressed” Enne said as she and Nia walked to their potions class  
“yea no you’re definitely right but like maybe it’s supposed to teach the kids valuable life lessons, like how you can die at anytime anywhere”  
“huh fair enough i guess”  
“Today we will be learning about amortentia” Snape explained  
“lmao fuck that” whispered Nia attempting to sneak out of class, Enne grabbed her sleeve and stopped her.  
“this could be interesting”  
“ i doubt that but go off queen”  
They both brewed the potion surprisingly well for two people who barely pay attention in class.  
“now your homework is to write a paragraph describing what you smell” Snape explained. Each student took a vial of the potion so they could describe the smell later.


	7. Chapter 7

“should we go find the twins, we have to stop avoiding them eventually” Enne asked  
“sure-“ Nia turned and saw the twins with Angelina and Katie, “yea never mind” she said turning and walking the opposite direction.  
“Cmon we have class with them we have to go the same way”   
“i don’t want it”  
“let’s just go-“  
“hold up- HEY DRACO” Nia yelled  
“what are you doing-“  
“making friends, you go ahead i’ll catch up”  
Nia caught up with Draco, ignoring the glare from Fred. “wassup Malfoy”  
“what do you want mudblood” he said rolling his eyes  
“calm down blondie i just wanna walk with you”  
Surprisingly the two of them easily got along and by the time she reached class, Draco was actually laughing at her jokes.  
“i can’t believe you actually befriended Malfoy” Enne looked shocked  
“he’s not that bad now that Voldemort doesn’t exist anymore”   
“well someone isn’t happy about that” Enne said glancing towards the twins  
“they’ll get over it”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“alright we need to talk” the twins and the duo were sitting in the library in silence for what felt like hours until George broke the silence.  
“i guess you’re right” Enne agreed, the two looked towards Fred who was glaring at Nia, who was fake reading a book.  
“let’s start with how you guys disappeared on yule ball night and why ania started talking to the ferret” Fred spat looking beyond annoyed.  
“well we don’t have to tell you where we went and i can talk to whoever i want” Nia glared back at Fred.  
“ooookay this might take some work” George muttered and Enne nodded in agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Things after that soon escalated for Fred and Nia, but Enne and George had pretty much talked things through and were tuning out their friends arguing.  
“JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT”  
“NO”  
“YOU WERE PROBABLY OUT WITH THAT GREASY FERRET”  
“FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS NOT AND HES NOT GREASY”  
“HOW DID YOU TWO EVEN BECOME FRIENDS”   
“ITS NOT MY FAULT DRACO FINDS ME HILARIOUS”  
“HES A FOUL GIT AND YOU KNOW IT”  
“OH NOW YOURE JUST BEING JEALOUS”  
“AND WHAT ABOUT IT”  
“YOU CANT EVEN ADMIT- wait what”  
“i mAy have been ~slightly~ jealous”  
“oh well uh” Nia turned to Enne who was talking to George, then back to Fred, “uh we went to the muggle village to mess with them and drink”  
“huh”  
“on yule ball night, we uh went to a muggle village”  
“oh well why didn’t you invite us”  
“you guys already had dates n shit so we decided to go out ourselves”  
“oh”  
Things were very tense. George and Enne exchanged a look and decided to leave the two to figure things out. “wow they are.....” George started, “a mess, oblivious, loud” Enne suggested chuckling   
“yea all of that and more” George replied as he glanced back at his brother and Nia who were awkwardly flipping through their books, “hey we’re good though right” he asked nervously turning to Enne  
“yea of course things just got out of hand”  
“definitely, i uh by the way i’m not dating Katie or anything like that”  
Enne looked slightly shocked  
“oh well that’s uh good to know” she cleared her throat awkwardly “wanna go to hogsmede”  
“yea sure, what about those two” he said nodding towards his brother and Nia who were now sitting in silence pretending to be busy  
“they clearly have to work some stuff out”


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nia looked up from her book “did they just leave without us ?”  
“huh i guess they did” Fred replied  
“ok can we just go back to normal this is weird”  
“are you going to stop hanging out with draco?”  
“fred for fucks sake”  
“fine fine” he reached across the table and messed up her hair “let’s go sing that russian muggle song to the Durmstrang kids”  
“now that i can agree with” The two laughed and ran out to cause trouble, back to their regular selves.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Looks like those two sorted everything out” George laughed as he and Enne returned from their hogsmede date- i mean totally platonic hangout wink wink. Fred and Nia saw them approach hand in hand and stopped singing, instantly started winking horribly and wiggling their eyebrows towards the pair.  
“you two are such children” Enne rolled her eyes  
“at least we aren’t OLD” Nia stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
“ok ladies we’re off to quidditch practice” Fred said dragging his twin away from the girls  
“sooooooooo” Nia turned to Enne after the boys left  
“sooooooooo ?”  
“don’t play dumb with me ma’am how was ur Dateeee”  
“it wasn’t a daaaateee”  
“sureee what’d you do then”  
“we just got butterbeers and hung out”  
“mhm sure”  
“whaaat”  
“alright alright i’ll let it go for now, let’s go to the library i have so much homework to do”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late evening when the two girls decided to check on the twins before heading to bed. They entered the gryffindoor common room by saying the password the twins told them  
“god i can smell the self righteousness in here” Nia muttered as they walked in  
“oh my god nia shh” Enne laughed and shushed her friend 

“hey Fred why does Nia always wear your quidditch hoodie” Angelina asked  
“well she thought it was comfortable and i didn’t want it so..”  
“yea but i’m your girlfriend so shouldn’t i wear it”  
“but you have a quidditch hoodie already?”  
“yes but i’m your girlfriend” She was getting pissed off now  
“yea but Nia’s my best girl- i mean best friend-“  
“Hey Freddie hey Angela” Nia skipped over - in Fred’s hoodie. Angelina stormed off.  
“Jheez what’s her issue” Nia asked plopping down on the couch and throwing her legs over Fred’s.  
“well first of all it’s Angelina not Angela” Fred laughed  
“OH WHOOPS- i swear it was Angela” Nia laughed “my B”  
“also she wanted to wear my quidditch hoodie”  
“doesn’t she have one tho? well you can have it back if u want” Nia shrugged taking off the hoodie  
“nono i’m gunna break up with her anyways” Fred said stopping her  
“damn over a hoodie??”  
“there’s other things too” Fred laughed “but mostly the hoodie” he said jokingly  
“completely understandable” Nia deadpanned “look at those two lovebirds over there” she said nodding towards Enne and George who were cuddling by the fire on a nereby couch.  
“so cute it’s disgusting” Fred said, Nia nodded in agreement. “They suit each other though”  
“yea they do i ship it”  
“you...ship it ?”  
“never mind it’s a muggle thing”


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~9~~~~~~~~~  
“what is that fruity smell” George asked  
“my regular lotion ran out and now all i have is my vanilla cherry cranberry and whatever bullshit bath and body works one” Nia replied  
“bath and body works ?” Fred looked confused  
Nia ignored him as she spotted Draco across the room “Aye it’s my bffl!”  
“Hey!” the three other friends yelled offended as Nia left the group  
“Malfoyyy”  
“hey it’s my favourite mudblood”  
“i feel like i should be offended by that- you wanna come sit with my friends?”  
“now why would i want to do that?”  
“because i am amazing and so are my friends”  
“how about you come sit with my friends instead”  
“i mean Blaise is hot but i don’t think Pansy likes me very much”  
“she probably thinks we’re dating”  
“why would she think that?”  
“because i told her that we are”  
“dude what the fuck man”  
“sorry she was being annoying and wouldn’t leave me alone”  
“ugh you suck”  
Draco stuck his tongue out and the two laughed as they said their goodbyes heading to their respective tables  
“so apparently i’m dating Draco now” Nia said casually as she sat down. Enne spat out her drink while George yelled “WHAT” and Fred looked furious.  
“guys chill he just said that to get Pansy to leave him alone” Nia laughed  
“classic fake dating trope” Enne looked pointedly at her friend   
“oh shut upppp” Nia rolled her eyes smiling “ok i have completely unrelated events to attend to with definitely not Draco” she said and skipped away  
“she’s doing this on purpose you know” Fred grumbled  
“huh” George replied   
“she’s hanging out with him because she knows i don’t like him” Fred explained  
“or they’re actually friends” George suggested   
“i mean she did talk about how much she wanted him to rail her-“ Enne noticed Fred looking more upset “-but that was before uh long time ago... i’m sure you have nothing to worry about... though you do kind of deserve it”   
“yea you were kind of a dick” George said agreeing with Enne  
“I- yea ok fair point” Fred replied as left the table  
“man those two have issues” George said watching his brother leave  
“i mean yea definitely” replied Enne  
“so uh do you maybe want to go on a walk with me” George asked nervously   
“oh sure!”  
George led Enne through the many halls until they got to a secret garden(???does this even exist who knows)  
“woah” Enne looked around at the magical place in wonder  
“i stumbled upon it a couple of years ago while escaping filch, haven’t even told Fred about it” He explained sheepishly   
“it’s beautiful george” Enne said in awe.  
“would you like to dance” George asked as he waved his wand and music started to play, “to be fond of dancing was a certain step to falling in love”   
Enne looked confused for a moment as she took his out stretched hand  
“was that a quote from Pride and Prejudice” she asked   
“i heard you liked it so i read it and thought this would be nice” he said gesturing around them and then laying his hand gently on her waist as the two began to sway to the music.  
“wow george i...” Enne was speechless at the entire situation and instead opted to lean in for a kiss. The two experiencing a perfect moment if there ever was one  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
meanwhile....  
Fred was sitting on one of the castle walls  
“waddup dipshit” Nia said as she fake pushes him (imagine if he fell jsjajsgah rip fred part 2)  
“i thought you were out with Draco”  
“i thought i specifically said i wasn’t out with Draco” Nia laughed as Fred helped her up with him “I went to go see if harry would let me have his tiny dragon” she grinned pulling out the tiny ridgeback “I named it ned”  
“you would get along great with Charlie” Fred laughed  
“so whatcha up here for”  
“just wanted to look mysterious and dramatic” the two laughed and settled into a comfortable silence   
“George is out doing some romantic shit for Enne”  
“i know i helped set it up” Nia laughed “there’s only so many times i could say ‘WOW ENNE LIKES PRIDE AND PREJUDICE SO MUCH’ and ‘CRAZY THAT THIS SPELL PLAYS SLOW DANCE MUSIC I WONDER WHAT WE COULD DO WITH THIS INFORMATION ?A DATE MAYHAPS ??’”  
Fred burst out laughing “i know i had to lead him to the secret garden by going ‘HUH WHATS THIS GARDEN AREA ON THE MAP HERE...ITD BE A SHAME IF SOMEONE FOUND IT’”  
“man where would they be without us”  
“oblivious fools” they sunk back into silence with Nia leaning on Fred, the twin waved his wand and soft music began to play.  
“we’re not fucking dancing on a ledge at this height” Nia mumbled as the two cuddled closer together   
Fred laughed “I would never, i mean i would but i know you’re scared of heights....it’d be a shame if you-“he faked pushing her “FELL”  
“FREd you DICK” the two laughed again and looked at each other. they didn’t do shit because ironically they are ~oblivious and nervous~ but they watched the sunset and it was a nice little moment.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~10?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“IM A HOT GIRL I DO HOT SHIT SPEND AN INCOME ON AN OUTFI-“  
“what the fresh hell are you doing” George Fred and Enne stood at the doorway of the girl’s dorms as Nia turned down the music  
“y’all don’t know megan thee stallion? i’m ASHAMED”  
“ok idk what horses have to do with this but come one we’re gunna be late for class”  
“can’t we just not do that”  
“no”  
“FINE i’m taking the speaker with me”  
“no you’re not”  
“yk what Fred- you’re not a Hot Girl doing Hot Shit”  
the group started towards their potions class  
“you guys go ahead we’ll catch up” George said hanging back with Enne  
“aight use protection!” Nia yelled down the hallway  
“THATS NOT WHAT WE’RE- aand they’re gone” Enne rolled her eyes  
“yk i think we should help those two get together” George suggested  
“and how do you suppose we do that ? idk what they’re waiting for they know they like each other”  
“wait- we’re doing the love potions today right?”  
“yea why- ohhh i see where you’re going with this, but that’s assuming they’re in love”  
“they are”  
“I- ok let’s just get to them before class so they don’t find out we’re making amortentia”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“i don’t know if we’re doing this right” Nia whispered to Enne “what the hell are we even making”  
“uh idk but i dont think it’s supposed to be bubbling like that....”  
“fuckfuckfuck ok uh let’s just add some of this” she said throwing a random herb in  
“no what even is that- huh would you look at that” the two stared at the potion that now stopped bubbling and was looking pretty good for two people who didn’t know what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile on the other end of the room the twins were done they’re potion  
“i don’t even know what we just made” Fred said looking at the pink liquid  
“doesn’t matter” George waved him off “smell it to make sure we did it right”  
“why ?we never smelled any of our other potions”  
“just shut up and smell”  
“god Nia’s stupid lotion must’ve got on me it’s all i can smell”  
“is that right...” George snuck a glance at Enne who had wandered to the other side of the class to listen in. At that moment Snape walked by.  
“Maybe you should focus on your own potion instead of the weasels conversation” he said to Enne, “and if you two have finished your amortentia i recommend you start on your paragraphs”  
“a-amortentia?” Fred muttered  
“were you unaware that was the potion you made” Snape scoffed “maybe if you arrived on time you would know, 5 points from gryffindor”

“Enne where tf did u go so long” Nia asked, “is this thing supposed to smell like- smoke? but also candy?? literally what the fuck did we make”  
“amortentia”  
“oh that’s nic- wait the love potion?”  
“yeeup” Enne said grinning at her friend.  
“ohhkay how uh interesting-“ the twins caught up to them as they were leaving class  
“Enne and i have a date-“  
“we do?” George gave her a look that said bruh catch on  
“yes totally forgot about our date” Enne tried to cover up  
“you two have fun in the meantime, maybe go out together” George winked “go out together ?” Nia replied  
“yea the weathers nice”  
“oh you meant- nvm” she cleared her throat, “you two have fun now, and use protection” she winked as the couple turned and left.  
“so what now” Fred asked  
“i taught ned to play fetch if u wanna see”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The pair were laughing as the tiny dragon retrieved various items for them  
“aw i think he’s tired now” Nia laughed and placed the ridgeback on a pillow near the fire. While she was distracted Fred waved his wand and soft slow music began to play  
“you know... we aren’t on a high wall anymore” Fred said extending his hand  
“nice real smooth” Nia laughed and took it while they started to sway to the music  
“maybe uh sometime we could also go on a date sometime maybe” He stuttered  
“yea” Nia replied softly leaning her head against his chest “some would say this could be considered a date”  
“yea?” Fred adjusted his hands around the girls waist so they could face each other. Looking into each other’s orbs (sorry i had to use orbs bc it’s funny) they leaned in and kissed.


	11. Final

Years go by and our 2 main characters eventually graduate and enjoy their new lives as wizards. Time has been very kind to them and they are lovely old witches and their husbands long passed away  
“Enne” Nia looked up at her friend one day, “I think it’s time we returned home”  
“yea i’ve been feeling the same way recently” Enne replied solemnly  
The 2 closed their eyes and felt the world shift around them  
“Jesus that was fucking something” Enne looked at Nia asleep on her room floor  
The girls bursted out laughing and had to quickly quiet themselves because they didn’t want to wake up the rest of the house  
They went on with their lives as if nothing even happened and pretended it was all just a fever dream, because it pretty much was  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the end hope you hated this story as much as i did xoxo gossip gorl


End file.
